Crimen y Castigo
by MissWhok
Summary: Lovino Vargas es un mafioso que tiene bajo su control a la ciudad de Chicago; el trafico de drogas y armas corren por su cuenta. Antonio Fernández trabaja para la unidad de casos especiales en el dpto. policial de Chicago, su objetivo, acabar con el Vargas, al infiltrarse en el bajo mundo descubrirá cosas interesantes, pero al parecer él y el jefe Lovino tiene un pasado juntos..


Introducción y Cap I

* * *

Hacía ocho años ya desde aquel verano, quizá el único del cual tenía recuerdos claros, ocho años que se le hacían bastante chocantes y agrios, pero sobre todo increíbles, le parecía mentira que el tiempo hubiese pasado tan rápido y como en un instante todo cambió, como las cosas fueron dando pie a lo que era su presente, su yo del ahora.

Ese verano que torno todo diferente y torcido, aquel en el cual pudo tener una perspectiva distinta de la realidad y por un momento se permitió creer en aquella mentira a la cual muy ingenuamente había tratado de aferrarse. Esa época que guardaba con especial recelo en su memoria, que solo se permita recordar en los momentos más solitarios cuando saboreaba lo agridulce de todas las memorias que se aglomeraban en su mente, convirtiéndose en una maraña de pensamientos, atormentándole silenciosamente como puñales invisibles.

En ese verano era un chiquillo de 17 años crecido en el seno de una familia bastante bien acomodada, asistiendo a los mejores colegios que el dinero pudiese pagar. Lovino Vargas era solo un chico quizá algo molesto con la vida, y su madre solía decirle, era un alma vieja atrapada en un cuerpo joven, más sin embargo Lovino era solo un escueto chico algo bajo para haber pasado los diecisiete años de edad, probablemente con un rostro bastante aniñado y un incansable ceño fruncido.

La familia Vargas provenía de Italia, del sur para ser exactos, aunque sus abuelos se estuviesen mudando constantemente por el trabajo, que no era más que negocios turbios, la mafia, que se había establecido hace ya mucho tiempo y en la cual la familia Vargas tenía un sucio historial. Con los años se había convertido en de las mafias más importantes y peligrosas que se había visto en las últimas cuatro décadas y que se había ganado su nombre a costa de mucho esfuerzo y sangre, más que nada sangre.

El _Don_, Romano, como solían llamarle, era un experto en el crimen organizado y sabía muy bien como deshacerse de las _molestias, _Romano era un tipo recio y calculador, de aquellos que siempre tenían un _as _bajo la manga y que sabía burlar muy bien a la ley, por esa se había ganado su fama de ser _indestructible, _era escurridizo y un maestro de la mentira. A pesar de eso, podría mostrarse afable y tranquilo en las reuniones familiares que ahora Lovino veía tan lejanas e invisibles.

La abuela Felicia, totalmente contraria a él, era dulce y amable, tan cálida como un día de verano, solía ser de esas personas que traían la calma ante la tempestad, de las que siempre tenían una palabra de aliento en tiempos difíciles e intentaba ver el lado positivo a cualquier situación, pero al enfermar su afable rostro se tornó triste y seco, sus ojos almendrados perdieron brillo y su llama se fue apagando lentamente hasta que se vio con consumida por el cáncer de pulmón.

Lovino recordaba que después de eso toda la familia se había venido abajo, Felicia era, después de todo, la que mantenía ese puente entre cada miembro; los tíos, los primos y sobre todo los hermanos, pero nadie se vio tan afectado como Romano, Felicia había representado todo lo bueno que había en él, lo mantenía vivo y le hacía sentirse un poco más humano, pero sobre todo le hacía ver la luz en medio de la oscuridad, porque Romano siempre se había considerado vil pero irónicamente amaba lo que hacía.

Luego, no paso mucho tiempo, quizá unos tres años, para que se entregara por completo a su labor, aquellas reuniones que Lovino siempre consideró tediosas e innecesarias; las navidades, los veranos y las fiestas, se esfumaron como el vago recuerdo que Felicia había dejado. El jefe se vio envuelto en un espiral de decadencia que lo llevo a cometer muchos errores, perjudicando a la _familia_, aquel hombre imponente y astuto se había consumido, dejando como rastro a un hombre viejo y acabado por los años, con la culpa sembrada en sus ojos. Con los años su salud se deterioró y al refugiarse en el alcohol y los antidepresivos, no fue muy inesperado cuando murió de un infarto, era de esperarse que toda la familia estuviese conmocionada y asustada, todos aquellos hombres y mujeres que habían trabajado fielmente para él durante las últimas dos décadas, se viesen terriblemente afectadas y el futuro del negocioso de su hubiese ensombrecido.

Aun así la mafia siempre ha sido fría y calculadora, no tardaron en sustituirle, con el siguiente en línea, su hijo, el _Sottocapo_, quien había sido entrenado durante toda su vida para asumir el cargo, como lo demandaba la tradición.

Fabián Di fazio Vargas, un hombre frio y calculador, con un carácter dominante y la apariencia de todo un _Don juan,_ carente de afecto con sus hijos, pero brillante y astuto como ninguno, perfecto para el trabajo y gracias a eso, el nombre de la _familia _había sido limpiado luego del desastre que dejo Romano en sus últimos años.

Lovino le recordaba como un bastardo desgraciado y le odiaba profundamente por hacer llorar a su madre y otras cosas más, aunque realmente no supiera la razón de su llanto, tan solo tenía diez años cuando su padre asumió el mando. Desde que Fabián tomo el cargo, la vida de Lovino cambió drásticamente, su familia se vio obligada a mudarse constantemente por seguridad propia y así pasaron los siguientes años de su vida, constantemente entre Roma y Venecia, de Paris a Madrid, incluso Berlín.

Su madre Ada, era una mujer muy dulce y Lovino nunca llegó a comprender por qué razón fue a parar con un hombre como Fabián. Ada siempre se esforzó por darles una vida normal a él y a su hermano e intentar brindarles ese calor de hogar.

Siguiendo la tradición familiar Lovino y su hermano, Feliciano fueron entrenados desde los diez años de edad para que algún día uno de los dos asumiera el cargo. Lovino y Feliciano eran gemelos, pero totalmente contrarios entre sí, Feliciano llamado así en honor a su abuela, era un chico alegre e hiperactivo, bueno y educado, un artista innato. Lovino por otro lado jamás tuvo interés alguno en la pintura, y era más del tipo intelectual y racional.

Jamás estuvieron conscientes del enorme peso que alguno de los dos cargaría, después de todo estábamos hablando de unos asesinos, más sin embargo nunca quisieron pensarlo, solo se limitaron a obedecer las órdenes y a entrenarse como lo imponía la tradición.

**1**

Desde una mesa escondida en la esquina de un mugroso bar a las afueras de la ciudad, Lovino suspiró y se hundió más en la incómoda silla de madera barata que crujió ante su peso, instalando un molesto chillido en sus oídos. Dos hombres de aspecto peligroso escudriñaron cada movimiento que el más bajo hacía, desde el gesto despreocupado de sus manos hasta la forma en la cual se mordió el labio.

— ¿Me estás escuchando?

Durante unos instantes Lovino frunció el ceño fastidiado y dirigió su mirada, con parsimonia al sujeto fortachón que clamaba su atención.

—Sí, te escucho. — Las palabras sonaron extraña en sus labios, tristes y vacías, como si las hubiese pronunciado alguien más. Su voz denotaba una cierta inquietud que el propio Lovino no reconoció. Se llevó la copa de vino a los labios con extrema lentitud como si considerase la idea de tragar el líquido oscuro.

—Me voy—susurró con un deje de ansiedad.

Los dos hombres altos y corpulentos se miraron entre sí, mientras el italiano se levantaba con calma y tomaba su abrigo. Ambos le siguieron en silencio hasta el auto que lo esperaba en el callejón.

—No olvide la reunión, jefe— uno de los gorilas, rubio y con cara de matón le hizo un gesto condescendiente.

— ¡Lo sé! — espetó de mala gana el menor mordiéndose el labio melancólico.

Durante toda la noche Lovino Vargas estuvo pensando en el pasado rememorando cada momento de su vida, cada paso y cada decisión que lo llevó hasta el presente, enfrascándose en recordar aquella vaga sensación de calidez que alguna vez tuvo.

Se sintió atrapado al pensarlo y en su garganta se formó un nudo, el picor en sus ojos le indicó que algo estaba mal y las ganas de salir corriendo no dejaban de pasarse por su mente. A pesar de que ya habían pasado unos años y de que se había prometido infinidades de veces que no revolvería aquello recuerdos, se le hacía imposible olvidarlos y cada cierto tiempo, cuando parecía que los había llevado a los más recóndito de su memoria, aparecían de repente agobiándolo de sobremanera, porque nunca pudo ignorar la sensación de opresión en su pecho, llenándole de angustia y desespero.

Lovino Vargas era una persona totalmente calculadora y racional, del tipo que se paseaba con una sonrisita de suficiencia por la vida; pese a que eso no siempre fue así, pero era solo cuando no había nadie alrededor que se permitía quitarse aquella mascara que con los años había forjado, aquella indiferencia era reemplazada por una mueca melancólica, débil y como aquel escueto chiquillo que alguna vez fue.

Se admitió a si mismo lo masoquista que era y no podía dejar de poner el dedo sobre la llaga, porque una pequeña parte de él siempre se había negado a soltar ese recuerdo e intentaba con desesperación aferrarse hasta lo último a las cenizas que quedaban de él.

Había visto venir la sensación, pero realmente no hizo nada para detenerla, como siempre, conocía la característica inquietud que solía acompañar dicho recuerdo y sabía que era cuestión de momento para que todos sus sentimientos se revolviesen en una maraña, y no se equivocaba justo a las once de la noche ya era un manojo de sentimientos encontrados y esa noche de invierno era cuando más ansiaba compañía, _su_ compañía.

Incomodo ante esa auto-confesión se removió inquieto en el asiento de cuero y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar solo un poco, algo por los cual se regañaría más tarde.

Su mente le jugaba una pasada y le transportaba al verano de hace 8 años, casi sintiendo los matices y olores de aquellos lejanos días, ese verano que guardaba con especial recelo en su memoria, cuando siendo un adolescente podía creer en la inocencia y bondad, ese verano que lo cambió por completo, en el que dejo de ser aquel chiquillo afable. Donde lo conoció y descubrió que no todo era blanco y negro como se le había impuesto toda su vida, donde se permitió sentir algo diferente y conocer un lado de la vida que se le tenía prohibido, pero también fue ese verano el comienzo de sus pesadillas y ese efímero momento dejo de existir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Era ese momento en el que se permitirá recordar con toda la claridad que le fuese posible y con una buena copa de vino haciéndole compañía, se dejaba envolver por lo agridulce de su pasado.

Abrió los ojos de golpe con la respiración agitada, mientras se quitaba las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían formado en el rabillo de sus ojos. Buscó su teléfono y marcó un número que le era bastante conocido, espero con poca paciencia a que contestase y al hacerlo suspiro de alivio, pero la voz que oyó no era la que necesitaba oír.

—Necesito compañía—sin saludos o algo más como era de costumbre en él. Carraspeó incomodo intentando esconder la ansiedad que denotaba su tono de voz.

—Es bastante tarde, ¿estás bien?—al otro lado de la línea la voz se escuchaba calmada y dulce— ¿otra vez? —susurró al no obtener respuesta.

Lovino se mordió el labio mientras suspiraba, sin querer realmente pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Voy para allá— oyó el pitido de la llamada finalizada y sintió alivio casi inmediatamente, mientras veía distraídamente por la ventana. El auto lo dejó en la entrada de su modesto departamento en pleno corazón de Chicago, escondido a simple visto.

* * *

Se sirvió una copa de vino mientras deambulaba por todo el salón, viendo ocasionalmente por la ventana a la espera de un auto o cualquier señal de vida, más lo único que vio fue la negrura de la noche, tragándose todo a su alrededor.

Suspiró aliviado al escuchar el sonido metálico de las llaves en la cerradura y como luego la madera cedía ante el peso de una figura, se mordió el labio ante el repiqueteo incesante de unos tacones en el _parquet._

—Vine cuanto antes— desde el umbral del salón Emma Vanderhoeven, su protegida, su amiga y a veces algo más. Una hermosa rubia alta y sensual, bastante dulce para el _negocio_, pero una maestra de disfraz. Era de las mujeres que lograban cautivar con su mirada esmeralda y sus sonrisita juguetona.

El italiano la había conocido en sus inicios con el negocio, era la hermana menor de un sujeto codicioso y mezquino que se había topado con la mafia. Emma se ofreció a pagar la deuda de su hermano, Vincent, un rubio que tenía negocios con las drogas, cuyas deudas no había podido saldar. Al principio el italoamericano se negó totalmente, pero luego sintió lastimas por aquella chiquilla y su vena sensible se removió, así que le permitió quedarse con la condición de que pagase la deuda con cualquier clase de _trabajo, _con el tiempo el ítalo descubrió que podía serles útil como señuelo, carnada o como se le quisiese llamar, el punto era que la chica era la distracción perfecta y siempre venía bien la mano de una mujer muy persuasiva.

Con el tiempo Lovino le había tomado cariño y al ser prácticamente la única mujer cercana al _jefe_, la convivencia se había hecho obligatoria. Emma se había ganado su respeto al salvarles el pellejo en más de una ocasión con unos policías locales y Lovino comenzó a verla no como un estorbo sino como miembro importante de la _familia._

La miró fijamente y caminó al estudio indicándole en un gesto mudo que lo siguiera, la rubia obedeció rápidamente y suspiró al darse cuenta de que estaba amargado. Lo vio tumbarse en el sofá desganado y se colocó a su lado.

—Necesito hablar— rompió el silencio y su voz denotaba cierta melancolía, se mordió el labio mientras cerraba los ojos.

— ¿para esto me llamaste? — su dulce y chillona voz le llegó directamente a los tímpanos e hizo una mueca de fastidio—Pensé que tendríamos una noche ardiente—sonrió coqueta intentando animarlo.

Suspiró agobiado para seguirle el juego y pensando en una manera de decirle, de poder soltar las palabras, pero el nudo que se había formado en su garganta le hacia imposible siquiera pensar coherente. Y Emma a pesar de que no le conocía desde hace tanto tiempo, sabía cada uno de sus gestos y expresiones.

— ¿Qué te está molestando?—acarició su cabello con gesto maternal mientras sonreía dulcemente

—Los mismos recuerdos que me atormentan—Lovino le había contado gran parte de ellos, los cuales se remontaban a su infancia, típicos traumas y momentos incomodos, pero había uno que lo atormentaba con especial ímpetu, ese verano de sus 17 años, que marcó un antes y un después en su vida.

— ¿Quieres contármelo?— Se quedó indeciso, por alguna razón la llamó y realmente necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, así quizá podría sacarlo de su subconsciente y concentrarse en los asuntos importantes, después de todo, ellos estaban esperando a que el _jefe _diese las ordenes...

* * *

Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos que puedas encontrar

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

**Primero que nada el capitulo es bastante corto, les digo que no suelo escribir capítulos tan largos porque me siento abrumada y no quiero recargar la idea, este ha sido especialmente corto porque al ser el primero, no quier hacerlo tan largo. Esto es algo que llevo bastante tiempo pensando y lo he reescrito ya varias veces, puede que aun no se tenga una idea clara de lo que sera, pero si te interesa...**

Hola! después de bastante tiempo he decido escribir de nuevo, esta vez algo más serio y dramático (no soy muy buena, pero ahí vemos), la primera parte es una explicación más o menos concisa de la situación, luego se ira desarrollando todo mejor.

Les aviso desde ahoro que no sera un Spamno fluff, sino más sufrimiento y Lovino sera bastante "serio" al igual que Antonio, puede que sea muy OoC, pero realmente he querido probar una perspectiva distinta de ellos, si lo sé puede que haya exagerado, pero así es como los he querido ver.

Aquí veras a un Lovino luchando con ciertos recuerdos de su pasado y situaciones que lo han marcado, a pesar de que es desarrolla en la "mafia" este no es el tema central, si juega un papel muy importante y la mayoría de la historia se desarrolla en intentar resolver "los crimenes", pero también es acerca de los sentimientos de Lovino y su confusión con ciertos aspectos de su vida.

-Con respecto al titulo: en realidad no se me ha ocurrido nada aun, esta sujeto a cambio, si tienen alguna sugerencia la tendre en cuenta.

-Con respecto a las parejas: es Spamano, aunque no a la primera, hay algo de RomaBel(pero muy leve), por lo pronto no tengo ideas claras de otras parejas podría poner UsUk, pero es una opción que estoy considerando, tengo varias en mente, pero nada concreto, si tienes alguna sugerencia, o te gustaría que colocase alguna pareja, puedes darme la sugerencia y lo tendré en cuenta.

-Con respecto a los personajes que salieron en este cap: si quieres que hable más de ellos o desarrolle un poco mas el tema, para que no quede en el aire, puedes decírmelo y lo tendré en cuenta

-Con respecto a "lemon": sinceramente hasta ahora no lo tengo pensado, depende de como se desarrolle la historia, puede que ponga o no.

Tengo la idea bastante clara, pero hay cosas que podrían cambiar, si tienes alguna sugerencia, sientete libre de compartirla conmigo

En fin si te gusta, puedes hacermelo saber y eso, si tienes alguna sugerencia y eso

Cualquier critica constructiva, sugerencia u observación... hazmela saber

Mi twitter: Misswhok

Mi correo: misswhok


End file.
